pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Picture
This is the place to nominate and vote for a picture to be displayed under "Featured Media" on the front page. Do not vote for a picture you nominated. The picture must be fanart. NOTE: Do not put the picture on here as a thumbnail, put it on normal, full size, so we can see the entire picture in it's full size. Or if it's too big, limit it to 400px. September 2010 October 2010 by MooMoo-of-Doom Nominated by Faddy November 2010 By Disneygirl94. Nominated by herself. December 2010 Nomonated and drawn by Team Doofenshmirtz January 2011 By Daisy and nominated by herself Support Yes, I like it. Like I said in your talk page, I am voting for this. [[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'Chiyumi']]Aw!Let's chat! Oppose Comments This is just an edited Isabel-*reads file name* Oh okay. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 04:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Support I like how it is new-years themed Team Doofenshmirtz Owl City's #1 Fan!! 02:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I like it because it's has something to do with New Years and it has me and some of my bestest friends in there plus if I do say so myself this is really good for doing it all by hand on paint. Couldn't do that in a lifetime. Anyways-SUPPORT! Turn Aroundst! KISS THE GROUND FREAKADO! 04:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Oppose There are Two Phineases In There! Rusty here! (talk) 04:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I'M NOT OPPOSING JUST TELLING SOMONE SOMETHING! Erm Rusty The other Phineas is actually Gunther a Phineas look alike. :) Turn Aroundst! KISS THE GROUND FREAKADO! 04:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Not to be mean or anything, but that looks like a failed window's paint picture. Scubadave (talk) 02:46, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments Emily is in the photo, though she belonged to DG, and of course, this pic has 2 votes. That's because this picture was actually done well. {Juliette: Oh Baljeet, Baljeet, can't you see, how much I love thee?} 05:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Seriously? A large background and a screenshot? Seemed like a failed PowerPoint presentation for me. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 04:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) First of all, the picture has the logo on it. Second, it's not exactly 'fan-art'. It's just a PowerPoint with a picture dragged into it. Sorry. Isabella Fanatic I agree with both previous comments. Failed Powerpoint. Scubadave (talk) 02:47, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments Support Even though the opposers say it's poorly drawn, at least it's original! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!) 12:25, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Oppose This is poorly drawn and the characters are dreadful. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 04:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) @Faddy: I agree. Scubadave (talk) 02:45, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments Can someone make this pic how it's supposed to be? It's EXTREMELY big at full size. Thanks! Isabella Fanatic drawn and nominated by Anna Latimer Support I love it! It's wonderfully drawn and awesome detail. I support! {Honk if you love evil!} 21:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) It is drawn awesomely and I have always been Team Doofenshmirtz XD Team Doofenshmirtz Owl City's #1 Fan!! 02:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) AHMAZING. If there's one guy on the show that should be awesome in a Christmas pic, it's Doof. [[User:American che|'American che']]{let it be} 05:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) AWESOMISTIC!! Best. Doof. Pic. EVER. Nice quality too :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 05:13, December 5, 2010 (UTC) 1. @Really Big Hat: HONK 2. Great picture. Seems like something Doof would do, that doof. Gyurururu ... 14:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) AWESOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!! Best Doof picture I have seen yet! Scubadave (talk) 02:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments WOW!!! 100% All the way!!! Rusty here! (talk) 04:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments Drawn and nominated by American che Support Oppose Comments I don't have a teal marker, so he's blue. *shrug* [[User:American che|'American che']]{let it be} 05:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose One, there is already an excess of pictures on here. Two, it's a cheap edited picture of the PnF DS game. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 13:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) There is nothing edited. Just an added caption. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 14:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Comment